Love Bullet
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Akatsuki a criminal organization that specialize killing for money or not. Latest mission kidnap the 3 Anbu agents known as Harpies. Reason? Convince them to join Akatsuki. Problem? The girls hate them. Some have cheesy moment together and some stupid reasons to fall in love but no one can resist men of Akatsuki. They are simply unpredictable and you can't resist those sexy men.


**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**KISHIMOTO IS A GENIUS LIVE WITH THAT!**

**WARNING:**

**BAD WORDS!**

**Chapter 1: Harpies**

My name is Sophia Racknan. I have two other sisters who currently doing there jobs I have assigned them. I hit the brakes of the motorcycle and parked it into the dark alley. I removed my helmet and let my silver hair tinted with red flow thru the cold midnight wind. I sighed. I grab my guns with several ammo shells and hoist them in my thight.

Our job? Trained hitman specialize in K.I.S. (Kill in Sight) our mission? Infiltrate and destroy a base of Akatsuki and bring one alive member to ANBU ROOT for Danzo in exchange of our freedom. Akatsuki is an underground criminal organization specialize on killing for money and they were protected by Amegakure city. A city filled with drugs, sluts, wanted persons and worst center of Mafia Gang Wars.

I took my earphones and put them on I adjust the volume of my radio earphone.

"Harpy Lady 2 and 3 confirm location and status." I whispered in my microphone as I insert a silencer in my gun.

_"Harpy Lady 2 on standby in Point A-B 345 Building 23 Floor 12." _

_Harpy Lady 3. Confirming target heat signature. Normal. Guards about two. One in the hallway and another on the main hall." _

"Harpy Lady 1. Turning on my night vision. Harpy Lady 2 wait for my signal for back up. Harpy 3 focus on disturbances on the target." I put on night vision goggles and bullet proof vest then proceed to the nearest window around the building.

_"Ready."_

_"Set."_

"GO!"

I knocked down the glass window and jump inside. The whole place was silent. Too damn silent. The guards and the target should already be alert. I looked around. There should be an alarm on by now and it's too damn easy to get inside. I push the button of my radio.

"Harpy Lady 3. Heat Signature report."

No response

"Harpy Lady 2. Status."

Still no response.

"Shit!" I muttered as I knock down the door in the room. My eyes widened I removed my night vision goggles and threw it somewhere in the floor.

"Tsk. I can't believe myself that you acted as a bait." I pointed my gun towards the person in the couch.

"It's only for certain occasion and for certain guest."

Everything went black

My name is Mika Theirin. I'm a weapons specialist and a genius. I can disassemble any kind of weapon under one minute time limit and can classify any weapon in one look. I can also use them properly even I never used them before. I was trained under ANBU ROOT by Danzo with my other sisters by force when we were 10. Currently our mission was a failure that means our freedom once again slip away.

I don't know what happened but our radio transmissions were disrupted and I loss contact to my other sisters. The time I notice it it was too late I was knock out and wake up tied in a steel chair with metal chains. My hands tied behind me and my feet tied in the steel chair. _Smart guys._

I sighed. I flip my long black hair, trying to get some of it away from my face. I looked around. The room was dark and a light above me. This is definitely an interrogation room. A creak sound turned my attention on my right. A pair of crimson eyes gaze to my yellow cat like eyes. I smirked.

"Never thought I can meet you here."

I looked on his emotionless gaze. "It's been a long time."

"Still the man in few words."

"Hn."

"Yup, still the same."

The door flew open and switch th lights on. He was tall and blue with a toothy grin that ressembles a shark. He carry a large MANPADS almost covered with bandages, probably customize. He slowly walked towards me and pointed his weapon's blade in my face.

"Can I kill her now?" He said with a evil grin. I glared.

"Don't. Leader-sama said we can't kill them." He said glaring his emotionless eyes towards me.

"Customize MANPADS. On the tip is a ferrous alloy with silver sharp ends." I looked on the missile launcher to confirm what I saw and my eyes widened. "Unlimited supply of missile power and the weapon himself can be a shield. That's Samehada so you must be Kisame Hoshigaki. One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The one killed Fuguki the former owner of Samehada."

He chuckled. "I'm impress already with her, Itachi." He gently grab my chin and looked me in my eyes.

I glared. "Where are my sisters?"

He let me go and walked besides the table, placing Samehada on the side. Itachi sat on the table still looking at me.

"Your 'sisters' are either tortured or interrogated. For safe being tell us what you know."

I hissed. "Safe being? Never thought I can hear that again."

"Don't force me to hurt you, Mika."

"Yeah, right. After murdering your whole damn clan I don't think you can't be force me get hurt."

Kisame laughed. "Such attitude."

Itachi glared at me and stood. "I won't hesitate."

I simply spit on him but damn it missed. His face was inches to mine, he didn't change at all same marks on his face and look like duck wings bangs. His mouth was besides ear, I could hear his breathing. "My fiance became feistier."

My eyes widened. Woah, hold the damn phones. I looked at him with confuse looks. I could see his smirk in my eyes. "Damn you. Uchiha!"

My name is Seirah Mouri. The thing or two I can tell you right now is that, I use my body to either kill or interrogate the target. How? I sleep with them then attack the spinal cord if I want them died or poison them if I want to extract information. It's an easy job for me of course. I also invent things, _interesting things. _

In my current situation since I was in charge with the targets position but damn. I don't know what happened I just woke up in a room filled with cigarette smoke then tied up in a chair. I want to smoke all the sudden with lollipop.

I looked around and a red headed man dress in casual clothes, smoking the cigarette I chuckled.

"Yo." I smirked.

"Shut up, brat."

"Sasori-danna! Stop smoking!" A blondie girl in Lolita dress and red and black cloak came to barge in, coughing.

"Brat." He continued to smoke.

"Can I have one?" I said. They look at me with annoyed Blondie girl grab my black hair up so she could see my face. "You smoke too?"

I nodded. She looked at Sasori with a raised eye brow. "You should stop that, Sasori." She pointed her finger towards me. "You too."

"Fuck No." We said in unison. I stuck my tongue out to Sasori.

"What are we going to do with that brat?" He said with another inhale of his smoke.

"I dunno. I vote we just kill her or something."

"Point taken, brat."

I shuddered. "Where's my sisters?"

"Raped." Sasori said without looking at me.

"Sasori-danna!" Blondie shouted.

A/N: I ran out of ideas for the introduction but ah well. POV are shifting


End file.
